<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Little Ones by RookieSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465440">Lovely Little Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand'>RookieSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluffy, Post-Time Skip, child headcanons, what a loving family we have here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda spends a lazy morning in bed with her wife and children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely Little Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please forgive me for not naming these children as i am awful at names and just writing pure fluff about my favorite ladies. i do hope you enjoy my marihilda children headcanons nonetheless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda woke slowly; the sounds of birds chirping outside the windows roused her. She was still groggy and not at all ready to greet the day. She shifted under the covers, trying to find her way back into her wife's arms. It was cold at the Edmund manor when winter arrived, and Hilda always felt especially cold in the mornings. Despite wearing thick wool socks, her toes were frozen.</p>
<p>Marianne, though still fully asleep, wrapped her arms around Hilda when Hilda pressed into her. She sighed and mumbled incoherently, but did nothing more. Hilda smiled to herself, Marianne's warmth—both literally and metaphorically—washing over her. Marianne was so cute. </p>
<p>How long had it been since she'd married Marianne now? Fifteen years perhaps? Maybe longer. She'd never been good at keeping track of the years, but Marianne would know if she were to ask. Hilda chose to live every day as if it were the first day they were married—truly waking up every day to Marianne was a gift—so she never thought to keep track of how long it was they spent together. She was happy just to have the moments they did. </p>
<p>Hilda never thought she'd end up in this position, married to the shy girl from her academy days and spending every lazy morning with her for the rest of their lives. It was so long ago now, but she could still hear Marianne's shaky profession of love from when they were young—a far cry from the political power she'd become now.</p>
<p>Hilda took a deep breath, taking in the familiar scent of her love. Soon they would have to wake up and attend to their daily duties. This was most of the alone time they had together these days. Such was the crux of having four little ones running around.</p>
<p>Their children weren't babies anymore, but they were very attached to their mothers. So much so that Hilda knew any minute now she was going to hear the soft pounding of little fists against the door begging their mothers to wake up. Based on how much light was in the room she could nearly count it down. She closed her eyes. Maybe she could just get another minute or two.</p>
<p>There was the soft tapping of hands on the door followed by the mewlings of the women's youngest children.</p>
<p>"Mother! Mama! Can we come in?"</p>
<p>The twins. Hilda could hear the little girl of the set calling out from the other side of the door. They were usually the first to go looking for their mothers if they weren't already up.</p>
<p>"Come in quietly, my darlings," Hilda cooed softly.</p>
<p>The door opened, and in tiptoed the twins. One was a little girl and the other a little boy. They had matching round eyes and chubby cheeks that were framed by matching shoulder-length dark hair. The girl had slightly outgrown her brother, but Hilda figured that would change soon enough. They were around seven years old, though Hilda and Marianne were unsure of their actual birthday and birth year.</p>
<p>Hilda had found them at an orphanage on a trip for one of Marianne's political meetings. She hadn't planned on picking up two children on her trip into town. In the town they were visiting was a prestigious textile shop. Hilda had always wanted to visit and had gone into town to shop. Little did she know that there would be a nearby orphanage with just the most darling children she'd ever seen playing outside. She couldn't bear to leave the two behind and had brought Marianne along to meet them. Just as they had done to Hilda, they melted Marianne's heart as well. The rest was history.</p>
<p>The twins clambered into the bed with their mothers, taking a spot on either side of Hilda. Their ungraceful climb into the bed had woken Marianne and she wrapped her arms around the little girl who had wedged herself between her mothers. </p>
<p>"Good morning, my little birds," Marianne murmured. She nuzzled her face into the little girl's hair causing her to laugh. </p>
<p>"Good morning, mother," said the little girl. She wiggled around so she was facing Marianne and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Why are you still in bed?"</p>
<p>Marianne chuckled. "It appears Mama hasn't woken me yet. But that's why I keep my little birds around." </p>
<p>"Perhaps we should rest a little longer," Hilda suggested. "You two can stay in bed with us."</p>
<p>The twins happily agreed, each one taking a parent to cuddle up with. Hilda kissed the top of the little boy's head as they settled in together. He had always been a mama's boy and had instantly taken a liking to Hilda. He liked Marianne too but often sought out Hilda when he needed anything. Hilda wasn't sure why that was, but she liked feeling needed by one of the kids.</p>
<p>She wasn't a poor mother by any means, but the elder two children had grown "too old" to spend time cuddling Hilda. Hilda could relate to when she was their age so didn't bother them about spending time with her. However, their interests seemed to fall more in line with Marianne's than they did hers. Whenever they had questions, they went to Marianne. Such was the way of things. Hilda didn't mind it too much. She wasn't as knowledgeable about the world as Marianne was.</p>
<p>There was another soft tap on the door. Hilda's eyes fluttered open just as she had started to doze off again. That could only be the knock of another one of their children. As she had guessed, the middle of their children entered the room.</p>
<p>The middle child was Hilda's daughter, meaning Hilda was the one who had carried her and given birth to her. As any child of a Goneril, her daughter had impeccable manners and social grace—when she wanted to of course. She was half-past ten years old and already showed signs of being taller than her mother. Her skin was tan and she had bright, emerald green eyes—a gift from a certain Almyran king who was her father. Her hair was darker than Hilda's but still carried the same pink hue through it, marking her as a true Goneril through and through. She was incredibly adorable, and Hilda knew that she was going to grow up to stomp on the hearts of those who dared to fall in love with her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for waking you," said the girl softly. </p>
<p>Despite looking like Hilda, the girl had taken more after Marianne in mannerisms. She wasn't shy or uncertain like Marianne was when she was younger, but she was very soft-spoken. She didn't like to draw unnecessary attention to herself and preferred the company of animals to people. She was a studious type and read any book that Marianne set in front of her.</p>
<p>"That's alright, my dear," Hilda called. "Care to join us?"</p>
<p>The girl looked uncertain. Hilda couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten some quality cuddles out of her daughter. Hilda noted that once the little ones turned nine or so, it was no longer fun to cuddle with their parents. Such was the way of things, which was why Hilda adored that the twins wanted so much attention from them. It would be too soon before they no longer asked to spend the lazier mornings in their parents' bed.</p>
<p>"I came to ask mother if she had any new books for me. I finished the one she had given me a few days ago."</p>
<p>Marianne picked her head up and looked blurrily at the girl. "Already? Wow." She nodded once. Marianne was running out of suitable material for the girl to read. Most of her other books were a bit too mature and complex for a ten-year-old. She would have to take the girl shopping for something else to read soon. "Come join us and I'll think of a book to give you."</p>
<p>The girl couldn't argue with that. She bounced across the room and climbed into bed on Marianne's other side. </p>
<p>The group settled in again as the sun rose higher into the sky. The twins were starting to get restless, but Hilda held tight to her little boy to try and keep him from wrestling with his sister on the bed. Marianne was getting her ear talked off by their daughter as well about the book she had just finished—a sure sign that they would not be getting back to sleep any time soon. Hilda just wanted a little longer and then she'd get up with them all. Maybe even take a walk in the garden. Just a few more minutes.</p>
<p>There was another tap on the door. It was a more firm knock than the previous ones had been. Hilda sighed. Well, that was the end to the morning if she ever heard one.</p>
<p>In walked the eldest son. He was twelve and Marianne's son. He looked just like Marianne in every way—pale skin, blue hair, and sullen, brown eyes with dark circles under them. It was hard to imagine that the boy even had a father as he was almost an exact copy of Marianne. Not that Hilda had any idea who his father had been.</p>
<p>It had been a few months after Hilda and Marianne had discussed becoming parents. Marianne had confided in Hilda that she was pregnant. Hilda was a bit taken aback. They had discussed the topic but hadn't solidified any plans. Then, Marianne was pregnant. Hilda never asked who the father was and Marianne never disclosed it, though, for what reason, Hilda didn't know. As far as Hilda was concerned, she was just as much the boy's father as any other person was. It wasn't a concern to her.</p>
<p>The boy took in the scene and looked confused. "What's going on here?"</p>
<p>"We're cuddling all of our wonderful children," Hilda said. "But we are still missing one." </p>
<p>The boy looked uninterested in joining. Despite looking like Marianne, he reminded Hilda a bit of Holst. Always quick to speak his mind and show his emotions. The boy rarely hid anything he was thinking but held all the social grace about it that a Goneril would have. Hilda wouldn't say he was rude exactly, but he wasn't always kind.</p>
<p>"Come join your mothers just for a minute," Hilda begged, reaching out toward him. "We aren't going to be able to do this forever you know."</p>
<p>The boy rolled his eyes and went over to the bed. He hugged Hilda first and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving to Marianne and doing the same. When he was finished, he sat at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>"Uncle Claude has sent along a message for you both," the boy said. "That's why I came looking for you."</p>
<p>Hilda sat up and stretched. "That Claude. Always bothering us with this and that."</p>
<p>Marianne laughed. "I'm sure it's not just this and that." She pointedly let the top of the elder daughter's head.</p>
<p>"That is true." </p>
<p>Hilda and Claude's arrangement had been that their daughter would live with Marianne and her indefinitely. She would be raised under the Goneril-Edmund name as a daughter of the household. However, Claude was welcome to visit any time he wished. He loved all of the children, but, of course, his favorite was his daughter. Hilda could only imagine what gift he'd bring along for her this time. </p>
<p>"Shall we all get up and get breakfast?" Marianne asked, looking between all the children.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" The twins cheered in unison. They vaulted out of the bed and rushed out of the room. Hilda could hear them giggling as they traveled down the hall.</p>
<p>The two elder children followed at a much more reasonable pace. The girl was beginning to tell her brother about the book that she had just finished. He listened patiently as they left the room.</p>
<p>Hilda slowly stood from the bed. She shoved her slippers on and shuffled a few steps. She was cold and achy, but such was the way of things. Her body had never been quite the same after giving birth. Still, that didn't stop Marianne from slipping her arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should take a holiday to the Goneril castle," Marianne whispered. "I know the temperatures are much milder down there in winter."</p>
<p>Hilda leaned back into Marianne, her eyes closing as she melted into Marianne's warmth. "That sounds lovely. A visit to Uncle Holst will do those kids good. He'll have them chopping wood for hours."</p>
<p>Marianne laughed. "Then perhaps you and I could have a moment alone." She squeezed Hilda tighter.</p>
<p>"That sounds even better... For now, we've got some little ones to feed."</p>
<p>"Indeed we do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>